


Brainstorming Game Ideas (discontinued)

by whenwhyhowwho



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Future Fic, Fuwa is now an annoying shit now apparently, Karaoke, Kidnapping, Korosensei's life advice, Matchmaking, Multi, So is Itona, Swearing, four years later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenwhyhowwho/pseuds/whenwhyhowwho
Summary: Itona: ProblemKanzaki: What’s wrong?Itona: Fuwa’s been kidnapped....Fuwa has allegedly been kidnapped, but everything seems a bit too convenient, what's the real plan
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Chiba Ryuunosuke/Hayami Rinka, Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto, Kanzaki Yukiko/Sugino Tomohito, Kayano Kaede/Nakamura Rio, Kurahashi Hinano/Yada Touka, Muramatsu Takuya/Yoshida Taisei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to whatever this is...
> 
> Please enjoy and I only acknowledge constructive criticism.

**Itona** : Problem

**Kanzaki** : What’s wrong?

**Itona** : Fuwa’s been kidnapped.

**Kimura** : AND YOU’RE SO CALM?!

**Kataoka** : What’s their price

**Kimura** : You too? this is serious

**Itona** : I don’t know, they just told me to meet at that place where the reaper kidnapped us that one time

**Maehara** : Oh yeah that one LIFE CHANGING EXPERIENCE!!!

**Itona** : yeah that one

**Muramatsu** : What are you saying we do about it Itona?

**Itona** : We'll save her as a class. like we did with Bitch Sensei. 7 am tomorrow

**Kataoka** : Doesn’t that seem a little early, and what about people who aren’t in Tokyo, or the country for that matter?

**Itona** : I was told to meet at 8 tomorrow if we go before they expect it we’ll have the element of surprise. And anyone who doesn't come obviously doesn't care enough

**Kanzaki** : That's not fair!

**Itona** : too bad, now is anyone in?

**Maehara** : i dunno, last time we were there it didn’t turn out so well

**Itona** : Well I feel we can save her

**Kataoka** : I agree with Itona we have to at least try, anyone who can come please do so we can save Fuwa

**Maehara** : Fine

**Kanzaki** : Okay

**Muramatsu** : Alright

**Kimura** : Fine

_Seen by 27 participants_

Nagisa sighed, it was early in the morning and the whole of class E were all crowded outside this warehouse which held bad memories for all of them. He looked around, everyone except Itona had come in their government-issued PE uniforms, it was surprising that they still fit after all these years, Nagisa assumed some people had to get modifications. Not Nagisa though, he hadn’t grown at all so it still fit. That was great for Nagisa’s wallet, but not his self-esteem. What was really surprising was that everyone had made it, no matter where they should have been. It was a bit suspicious but Nagisa didn’t think much more of it, they needed to save Fuwa.

“i’ll sneak in through the side and see if i can open the door,” Itona mumbled to them and went around. It was nice of him to take the lead, but he never really showed the qualities of a leader.

Everyone else held their weapons to the ready, knives and loaded guns. Nagisa found it a bit weird how the guns were loaded with antisensei bbs, as they did nothing to humans. But something launched at a high enough force could work on anything he assumed. So maybe they could shoot someone’s eye out, free Fuwa and run.

Yeah right, nice plan Nagisa. He just couldn’t shake the feeling, this whole thing, it was just so, so-

The door slowly opened snapping Nagisa out of his thoughts, it signalled Itona’s success,. The door reached the top, everyone tensed up and walked in, shaking, it had been a long time since they had done something like this. What they found when they got in, shocked them all. Or rather, what they didn’t find. There was nothing. No one. There were looks of confusion shared between the members of the class, had something happen to Fuwa? Did the kidnappers pick up on the situation and leave?

THUD!

“owo, didn’t realise the fall would be that hard,” 

Class 3-E breathed a sigh of relief and confusion. Fuwa was alright, but what the hell was that. Yuzuki Fuwa had fallen to the floor, clearly all fine and dandy and DEFINITELY not kidnapped. It took her a few goes, but she eventually stood up, she looked back, flashed them a smile and silently walked to the front of the group. “Time for a class field trip, let’s go!” Itona walked behind her and rolled his eyes. Everyone’s mouths were agape.

  
  


20 minutes of walking and every time someone went to ask a question Fuwa would shush them. They eventually arrived at a mountain that was all too familiar to them.

“Alright I think you guys know where we’re going now, but we’re on a schedule so hurry up please!” She smiled back at them and tapped a non-existent watch on her wrist. They began to enjoy the familiarity of this path, it had been three years since they were all here together and as confused as they were, they didn’t want the moments to end. And when they eventually got back to the classroom, where Fuwa and Itona ushered everyone to their old seats, it felt like they were back in Junior high.

“I feel like we’re owed an explanation?” Isogai prompts.

“Yeah didn’t Fuwa get kidnapped?!” Maehara almost stood up before he gave up and relaxed with his hands behind his head, “Please explain.”

“Oh yeah, I was kidnapped…” Fuwa grinned, “by myself.” The class shared a disappointed look directed at Fuwa. “trust me when i say she’s been waiting all week to make that joke…” Itona said not even looking up from attaching a thin black TV to the wall.

“Can I ask an obvious question?” Terasaka looked annoyed, like he was going to punch someone in the face. It was obvious he did not like being tricked, “Since when have you two been all buddy buddy?!” The whole class nodded in agreement, as if they had all been thinking that exact thing.

“we’re no-” Itona tried.

“We’ve been friends since the last year of high school when Itona had to transfer to my school since his shut down.” Fuwa looked almost triumphant.

“can we please just get to the point,” Itona asked, clearly not happy about the attention.

“Right Right, so I've gathered you all here for a class reunion. But not just any class reunion, oh no…” The class were on the edge of their seats. “ A game-time reunion!”

.

.

.

.

“HUH?” The whole class was confused and annoyed, she made them worry about her, try to save her, blindly follow her, for a reason as dumb as this. They started throwing old erasers and paper at Fuwa. “Jeez just let me explain please.” The class calmed down and waited for their explanation.

“I wanted to play a few games with you guys, I miss hanging out, so I organised this and came up with a few non-negotiable rules.” Fuwa gestured at the screen Itona was fiddling with, and Ritsu’s face popped up.

“Fuwa had the idea that you could each host a game either in a group or as individuals. It would be great to get to know each other so far after what happened 4 years ago.” The class smiled and thought about it, it sounded like a good idea. In fact, they were all getting kind of excited. Little did they know……

  
  


**-SEVERAL WEEKS EARLIER-**

_Fuwa and Itona sat slumped against the couch. They had been hanging out a lot since their last year of high school. Itona was fiddling with his phone and a screwdriver, and Fuwa sat - rather uncomfortably - reading Korosensei’s life guidebook. She was exploring new pages every day, and an especially interesting one today._

_“Oh ho ho….” Fuwa smiled mysteriously_

_“what is it?” Itona looked up to see an oh too familiar smile on Fuwa’s face. Almost like the one Korosensei had when he was..._

_“oh no…” Itona held his hands out, Fuwa smiled harder and passed the gigantic book to Itona._

**_Fuwa, I would like to hand you an important task._ **

**_I’ve noticed throughout the school year, while my students have improved in academics and assassination, none have gotten into any relationships and I am absolutely devastated!!!_ **

**_So I hand you the most important task of getting the couples together in the class._ **

**_In the next 232 pages, there is as much information on all the couples and individuals I could find, good luck._ **

**_P.S. I tried to fit everything in_ ** _._

**_P.P.S There is also some additional, ‘motivation’ if you require it nufufufu_ **

_“so you plan on doing it?” Itona asked not particularly caring for an answer._

_“And why would I not?!” Fuwa sounded insulted, “Of course we're gonna do this the fun way”_

_“don’t pull me into it…” Itona sighed._

_“You don’t get a choice nufufufu,”_

_"and now you're laughing like him...what will the others think when they find out you're planning on matchmaking them?"_

_“hehehe no one will know so it'll be fine!"_

_"and if you get caught?"_

_“I don’t plan on it, but if I do I can just say, that I’m doing it out of the kindness of my heart! Cause I am!” Fuwa pulled out her phone, ‘Hey Ritsu?” The familiar female voice filled the room, “Yes Fuwa?”_

_“I need to know if we can access the place where we fought the reaper, can you do that for me?”_

_“Sure” Ritsu greeted._

_“what are you doing?” Itona asked, if he was going to be dragged into this, he was gonna know what the hell was going on._

_“I’m gonna get kidnapped.”_

_“huh?”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ANYWAY, any guesses for our first game?” The class shook their heads, “Aw you guys are no fun iiiiiit’s-”
> 
> “Karaoke. As partners.” Itona interrupted, Fuwa glared at him with rage, she punched the desk in front of her. Itona was clearly happy at Fuwa’s annoyance.
> 
> “That’s right Itona” Fuwa cringed angrily, “Except the rules are I get to choose the partners and the songs,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh this is gonna be so cringey, hope you enjoy it anyway :)

**=Game Time!=**

The ex-classmates stood around in group discussions about what had happened, they were excited, ready to host and play some games. Nagisa sat around a desk with Karma and Kayano. They looked different from way back when.

“I never expected Fuwa to take the reins like this!” Kayano giggled.

“Or for those two to be friends?” Karma predicted, and Kayano nodded. 

“Yeah, I wonder what her game is though, I mean, I’m assuming she’s first to choose-”

“Well I’m glad you’re curious Nagisa, cause I’m about to reveal mine and Itona’s game,” Fuwa snuck up behind Nagisa and held up a peace sign with her fingers.

“Hang on a second!” Terasaka angrily shouted for the second time that day, “Itona’s part of our group!”

“No, he’s not, owo,”

“Yes! he is!!!!”

“I already claimed him,”

“no one’s claiming me…”

“SHUT UP ITONA” Terasaka and Fuwa cried simultaneously, Itona decided it was a lost cause and gave up.

Fuwa did the same and turned her attention to the rest of the ex-class E students.

“ANYWAY, any guesses for our first game?” The class shook their heads, “Aw you guys are no fun iiiiiit’s-”

“Karaoke. As partners.” Itona interrupted, Fuwa glared at him with rage, she punched the desk in front of her. Itona was clearly happy at Fuwa’s annoyance.

“That’s right  _ Itona _ ” Fuwa cringed angrily, “Except the rules are I get to choose the partners  _ and  _ the songs,”

.

.

.

.

“HOW IS THAT FAIR?!” More erasers and scrunched up pieces of paper were thrown at Fuwa.

Fuwa gave a sigh of relief (Though to everyone else looked to be a sigh of frustration) She had hoped that that information wouldn’t expose her plan. But maybe she was thinking a bit too cautiously, sure she had never really been a mischief-maker before, but it was always in her mind. She thought this would be a disadvantage and make her look suspicious, but obviously not, besides, she wasn’t dumb enough to make her goal obvious right away.

_ I’ll only choose one or two couples to focus on for this game, and in the future, even if I don’t choose the games, I can still change them into my favour and focus on other couples., heh heh heh.  _ “Calm down, let’s just get on with the first pair. Come on up Karma, Nagisa”

The friends shared a look and smiled.

On the screen, Ritsu displayed the song and pressed play.

  
  


- **Karma** ,  **_Nagisa_ ** **-**

**I threw a wish in the well**

**_Don't ask me I'll never tell_ **

**I looked at you as it fell**

**_And now you're in my way_ **

Nagisa felt really awkward.

**_I'd trade my soul for a wish_ **

**Pennies and dimes for a kiss**

**I wasn't looking for this**

**_But now you're in my way_ **

He glanced across at Karma, who was really getting into it. When he noticed Nagisa staring at him, grinned evilly singing the next line.

**Your stare was holding**

**_R-Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_ **

Nagisa messed up and stuttered. Karma didn’t mind, just something to tease him about later.

**Hot night, wind was blowin'**

**Where you think you're going baby?**

But then Nagisa smiled too, he started to enjoy himself, no matter how embarrassing this was. 

**Hey, I just met you and this is crazy**

**_But here's my number, so call me maybe_ **

**It's hard to look right at you baby**

**_But here's my number, so call me maybe_ **

**Hey I just met you and this is crazy**

**_But here's my number, so call me maybe_ **

Staring at them Fuwa grinned mischievously.

**_And all the other boys try to chase me_ **

**But here's my number, so call me maybe**

**You took your time with the call**

**_I took no time with the fall_ **

**You gave me nothing at all**

**_But still you're in my way_ **

**I beg and borrow and steal**

Nagisa’s hand innocently slipped into Karma’s, and he blushed, this wasn’t romantic or anything. But...

**_At first sight and it's real_ **

**I didn't know I would feel it**

**But it's in my way**

**_Your stare was holding_ **

**Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**

**_Hot night, wind was blowin'_ **

**Where you think you're going baby?**

**_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy_ **

**But here's my number, so call me maybe**

**_It's hard to look right at you baby_ **

**But here's my number, so call me maybe**

**_Hey I just met you and this is crazy_ **

**But here's my number, so call me maybe**

Fuwa’s smile just kept getting bigger as she sneakily took photos of the blushing duo.

**And all the other boys try to chase me**

**But here's my number, so call me maybe**

**_Before you came into my life_ **

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so bad**

**_I missed you so so bad_ **

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**_And you should know that_ **

**I missed you so so bad**

Itona tried to restrain Fuwa but to no avail.

**It's hard to look right at you baby**

**_But here's my number, so call me maybe_ **

**Hey, I just met you and this is crazy**

**But here's my number, so call me maybe**

**_And all the other boys try to chase me_ **

**But here's my number, so call me maybe**

Nagisa closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment, maybe, just maybe, he had been waiting to enjoy a moment like this with Karma

**Before you came into my life**

**_I missed you so bad_ **

**I missed you so bad**

**_I missed you so so bad_ **

**Before you came into my life**

**_I missed you so bad_ **

**And you should know that**

**_So call me maybe_ **

Karma tried to get Nagisa to strike a pose for the last line before realising Nagisa was a blushing mess. A smile similar to Fuwa’s appeared on his face.

“Aww is Nagisa embarrassed after that.” Karma laughed mockingly

Fuwa laughed as they sat down at the back of the room away from people’s staring.

“Alright next up!”

**-SEVERAL HOURS LATER-**

The class slumped against chairs, desks and walls, Fuwa smiled.

“Alright, we’re done. You have the afternoon off, at least until the night time game.” Fuwa winked.

“Who’s hosting it?” Kataoka inquired.

“Terasaka and I’m assuming his group is doing it together,” Fuwa smirked at the four, who groaned.

“Fine let’s start brainstorming,” Hazama took the lead. Everyone sighed, both scared and excited for the games.

Sugino walked over to Nagisa,

“That was really intense, made me sweat, It’s kinda getting me annoyed that we came in these uniforms. Reckon we should go get some clothes?” He asked

“Eh, where would we even get them from?” Karma walked over as well.

“I dunno, our parents’ houses?” Sugino offered.

“Like Fuwa would allow you to leave…” Itona walked over from Terasaka’s group, “She has it set in her mind people are going to run away.”

“I don’t blame her, I’m sure many people are trying to escape.” Karma agreed, “But not me, no, I’m here to enjoy the chaos.” Karma’s sadistic smile widened.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please lemme know your thoughts on this chapter...
> 
> bye...? I guess.


	3. Discontinued

Only because I'm going to remake it, I'm not really proud of it right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
